Fate Stay Craft
by Lonewolf685
Summary: When the Sword of Promised Victory swung down, Saber expected a final peaceful sleep in Avalon. What she received was a twisted land filled with strange monsters and familiar servants. The King of Knights probably won't be sleeping peacefully anytime soon. Chapter 1 re-uploaded.


**AN: Chapter 1 has been re-uploaded to fix some errors. We also have a new Beta, Shuredda Sora, so I hope we can work together to give you all a better story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any Fate/Stay Night and Minecraft. There owned by Type Moon and Mojang, respectively.**

**::::::::::**

Angra Mainyu raged from with the grail's confines. He had come so close to being born into the world, but once again an Emiya had crushed his carefully laid plans. _Powerless to stop the flow of events, the dark God cursed the world. He cursed the name of the young man with impossible ideals that had resisted him, he cursed the empty priest and the golden king for failing to protect him, but most of all, he cursed the radiant knight before him holding the glory of humanity. As the __crystallised prayers of mankind embraced the grail in a purging light, as the vast and roiling corruption surrounding the grail burned, All The World's Evil finally disappeared._

_But it was only fitting that with the the destruction of such terrible darkness, a bright light also disappeared Banished from the old world by a God's will and hatred, and exiled to a strange new one._

::::::::::

The last thing Saber remembered was looking into Shirou's eyes as Excalibur destroyed the Holy Grail, and subsequently herself. Despite her look of serene grace, it was far from pain less. _Prior experience didn't make it less so._

Now Saber knew she died, and fully expected to be back on that far too familiar battlefield atop a hill of corpses, but that was not the case.

A gentle breeze brushed across her face, bringing with it the smell of uncut grass and wildflowers. Saber scanned the area around her, Excalibur at the ready, but only saw unbridled nature surrounding her. She was standing in a meadow, dotted with splotches of red and yellow across a canvas of green, and ringed by a frame of oak trees.

"Where am I?"

Saber ambled through the copse of trees before her. The woods felt oddly familiar, yet also alien. It was one of those gut feelings you can't rationalize but know to trust.

After marching over root and bramble for what felt like hours, Saber finally saw a light coming through the dense canopy of leaves and quickened her pace.

She emerged onto the precipice of a plateau, armored boots scarce feet from the edge of a tremendous fall. Saber's eyes widened in amazement at the panoramic view that had opened up before her. Down below a valley extended for miles, with mountains and valleys dotting the sides that rose and fell like the tides of the Thames. To her sides the forest she had emerged from extended as far as she could see, with some trees even hanging haphazardly over the edge.

_This is not my country, and something tells me this isn't Japan either._

Saber could assume this because of the vast amounts of contextual data the Holy Grail had dumped into the Servant's minds to prevent culture shock. It was mostly useless, but sometimes things like geography came in handy. _I know the driving lessons did._

Recalling her time as Irisviel's chauffeur did bring a small smile to her lips. The fourth Holy Grail war was a bitter affair, but her master's wife was one of its only saving graces.

But she didn't spend long thinking about that conflict ten years ago. It took a long time for her to learn this, but it's best to let your history rest.

The setting sun before her dyed the world orange, snapping her free of her reverie, as the shadows below seemed to claw at the cliff face.

"I should be fine travelling at night. It'll be nice to travel at night and _not_ have to worry about being attacked by Servants and Masters." Saber leaned over the plateau's edge, her muscles already tensed in anticipation. A thrill ran up her spine, though the only outward sign of her excitement was an uptick at the corners of her mouth before leaping off the plateau.

::::::::::

With an armored gauntlet Saber pushed aside a branch that threatened to whack her in the face. Night had already descended upon the valley, which was mostly sparse save for a few trees, bushes, and the occasional stream that trickled by from the surrounding mountains.

While Saber would admit the moon and stars were far more appealing now that they weren't drowned out in the lights of Fuyuki city, she couldn't shake a growing feeling of uneasiness. _Someone is watching me._ Excalibur had returned to her awaiting hands just as a moaning drew her attention to the path before her. "Who goes there?" Saber barked with her sword raised.

More moans rose in response, coming from every direction now. With each passing second a new hoarse voice joined in the choir of unintelligible wails, drawing closer and closer till Saber could hear the crunching of leaves and twigs from beneath whatever was approaching.

Then she saw them.

Rotting corpses, skin a putrid green in the places it still clung to the body, shambled from out of the shadows to claw at the king. Their eyes held no sign of intelligence or life, and some were so rotted they didn't even _have _eyes.

Had she not become accustomed to it, the smell of the corpses alone would have struck her dead.

Now the leftover knowledge from the Grail, which only covered the world in which it manifested mind you, was telling her these were the undead, though they didn't appear to be Dead Apostles, just undead. _Though I already knew this. __Shirou and I did more than just fight together. I learnt much about the modern world from him, and I learnt the most important thing about the undead!_

Saber sprang forward and sliced the heads of three zombies clean off their bodies. "Always strike for the head!"

Before the three zombies even hit the dirt Saber spun on her heel, sword spinning in a golden arc with her and decapitating twice as many as the first strike.

She continued with her series of broad strikes, intent on establishing an area of control to keep the walking corpses from getting within their short melee range.

But they seemed to have no end. With each zombie Saber slew, two more rose to take its place. Saber grit her teeth as the area of control slowly closed in around her. "I may not win in a test of endurance, but I can overwhelm you with sheer might."

Saber raised her Noble Phantasm overhead and prepared to unleash its awe inspiring power. Golden motes of lights floated from the plants around her and into the now glowing sword.

"Ex-"

"Hold your blade, lass!"

Before Saber could swing the holy sword, a blue flash wielding a blood red lance darted across her vision, and with it the zombies barring her path fell with little ceremony.

"Get moving. Now!"

_I know that voice._ Saber turned around and came to face-to-back with Lancer, his Gae Bolg already swinging to cave in the skulls of more undead.

"Lancer? What are you doing here, and why is this land infested with undead?"

"Look," the Irish hero spared her a glance over his shoulder, "now is _not _the time for this discussion. These guys may be weak, but I have no intention of fighting them all night, so get moving."

_Once again I'm aided in a fight against hordes of monsters by an Irish Servant of the Lancer class. Is this what they call irony?_

"I won't abandon you Lancer. I'm still in your debt for helping Shirou and I in Kotomine's church."

Lancer smirked as he felt Saber's armor press against his back. "Fine then. Let's see who can slay the most."

"You best be ready to lose then."

"You're aware I'm a master monster hunter?"

"And I've taken on my fair share as well." The King of Knights beamed with pride as she brandished her blade at the now regrouped undead. "It feels good to have a respectable competition between knights. Do something honorable after the Grail Wars."

"Aye. That it does."

This was the kind of battle they lived and died for, a clear cut fight between good and evil with a little friendly competition.

Sword and lance cut through the night air with the force of a hurricane, severing limbs and heads from the enemies before the heroes. Lancer opted to swing his lance in wide arcs rather than use it in piercing thrusts, using its length to slice multiple enemies, while Saber did the same with her sword. It was a very efficient combat method and the abominations deserved no better.

"Twenty down, Saber." declared Lancer as his bloodthirsty weapon decapitated another cluster of the undead.

"I'm already at thirty."

"Undead from before don't count!"

"I wasn't counting them." Saber paused to scan the corpses at her feet. "But if were to, my count would be-"

"Don't say it!"

It happened in an instant. The two legendary heroes leapt forwards simultaneously, and with flashes of vivid red and shining gold, more of the grassy plain was covered in blood and corpses. With the latest hit to their numbers, the crowd of undead thinned out, temporarily providing the warriors an uninterrupted moment.

"Could you answer my previous question now?" Saber asked, turning to glance at Lancer, who was glaring with increasing annoyance at an approaching fresh horde.

Lancer grunted as he adjusted his grip on Gae Bolg. "From what I've seen, the undead here only appear at night as nocturnal predators. They probably go underground before morning and dig themselves up at sundown."

"Peculiar. Is there a reason for this behavior?"

"They can't stand the sun." Lancer replied, grinning, "Their bodies are set ablaze by direct sunlight, and eventually their brains explode from the heat."

Saber's face was now set into a grimace of disgust. "...At the very least they won't be a problem come sunrise."

"You getting tired on me, King of Knights?"

"Not in the least. I'm just getting started."

Lancer smirked. "I'd really rather fight leanan sídhe, but this could be fun too"

And the two knights continued to make corpse mountains out of their enemies.

::::::::::

What once was a serene valley now looked like a battlefield. Hundreds of corpses littered the field, all expanding from an untouched circle in the center, and the flames given off by the hundreds of combusting bodies threatened to outshine the rising sun. Two heroes kneeled, backs still facing each other, and leaned upon their Noble Phantasms.

"Shall we…call this a tie?" Lancer panted and rose to his feet.

Saber made a better show of hiding her fatigue. "Agreed, but we will settle this later."

They turned to the rising sun from where Saber had come from and took a moment to enjoy the welcome light.

"Lancer, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you find me, and where exactly are we?"

The Irish hero nodded in understanding and pointed towards a mountain to their right. "I can't answer the latter, but as for the former I was up their when I saw the light from Excalibur."

"You know nothing of where we are?"

"Naught but that I woke up on a plain with no one around for miles. Thankful Archer was able to spot me across the open field and we decided to work together now that nothing is making us kill each other."

Saber raised a brow. "Archer? Is he here as well?"

"Aye. Want to see him?"

"Is it Gilgamesh?"

Lancer's face soured. "I'd rather fall onto Gae Bolg if that was the case." Resting his spear on his shoulder Lancer made for the mountain he had come from. "You coming?"

"Certainly." Saber jogged up to his side. "But what is it that you and Archer are doing?"

"Doing what we always do. We're being heroes."

::::: Omake :::::

Saber raised her Noble Phantasm overhead and prepared to unleash its awe inspiring power. Golden motes of lights floated from the plants around her and into the now glowing sword.

"Ex-"

"Hold your blade, lass!"

"Did you just call me lass?! I'M A KING DAMNIT!" Saber roared at Lancer as he froze in shock "EXCALIBUR!"

All Lancer saw was a blinding light before everything went to black.

DEAD END


End file.
